


There's nothing quite like blue skies (to set you free again)

by se7ensecrets



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Banter, Body Insecurities, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, Holodecks/Holosuites, I imagine in the holodeck database this was titled 'Perfect Lesbian Getaway', Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: "Kathryn had to admit, it was wondrously beautiful, a sight difficult not to appreciate and feel a little better just for being there. The air was fresh and sweet from the flowers that grew wild and it filled her with a contentedness she dearly missed, even if she was currently busting her behind digging up a bed for Seven and her to grow a vegetable garden in, she was beginning to admit this was needed."Note: While this is marked as unfinished, it can be read as is. There aren't any cliffhangers and the tags are accurate for what is currently present.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _"We ripped off all our clothes and this included all our jewelry_   
>  _And we ran hand in hand back when you brought out the beast in me_   
>  _The parts that are dormant, I wish to set them free"_   
>  _\- 'Crane Your Neck' by Lady Lamb_

Birdsong and the rustling of trees in the wind sounded as Kathryn Janeway gave a depleted huff, stabbed the spear end of her shovel into the dirt and leaned against it a moment, deciding now was a great time for a break. She pushed the bill of her straw hat up and wiped her forehead with the back of a bare arm, not at all surprised that she’d worked up enough of a sweat for it to start beading there. The sun was blaring down on her back hard enough that she was sure it soaked through her shirt as well.

Surprisingly enough, this manual labor had been her very own idea of an impromptu getaway (not that the getaway itself had been _her_ doing, oh no, the words “vacation” or “holiday” didn’t exist within her personal vocabulary). The location—or that is, the specific holodeck program—had been of her choosing, _yes_ , but taking time off had been... ordered. She inwardly sneered a little at the memory. 

_“Take a weekend,” the Doctor had said. “Take Seven.” Quickly realizing how that sounded, he scrambled to correct himself when his commanding officer snapped her head up with an aghast look about her face. “ **With you**! Take Seven _ **_with_ ** _you!” He exhaled in relief._

_Janeway couldn’t get a word in edge wise before his brows rose suggestively and he was speaking again. “Although, if that’s what’s on your mind…” He gave a jaunty smile._

_When Janeway’s expression turned to downright dangerous, his smile effectively dropped off somewhere onto the sickbay floor. “I’ll just deactivate myself after this. Look, I don’t care what you get up to,” he said, his demeanor turning to the side of agitation, “just so long as it reduces your stress levels.”_

Even Seven had been telling her she was mentally overworked, a pretty rich statement coming from her. But of course, Kathryn being herself, she neglected to listen. Her mind was exhausted, suffered headaches, lost sleep, and had started snapping at people over things she’d normally let slide.

And so, they found themselves here, for two whole days, in the evergreen countryside provided to them via holodeck simulation. 

Kathryn had to admit, it was wondrously beautiful, a sight difficult not to appreciate and feel a little better just for being there. The air was fresh and sweet from the flowers that grew wild and it filled her with a contentedness she dearly missed, even if she was currently busting her behind digging up a bed for Seven and her to grow a vegetable garden in, she was beginning to admit this was needed. And getting to spend more time with Seven was never going to make it onto her list of complaints.

When she ‘broke the news’ to Seven, she was slightly taken aback by how readily she’d agreed to accompany her. Not that she thought Seven would outright oppose, Kathryn knew she had been wanting to spend more quality time together, _even if she didn’t verbalize it nearly as much as she should_ , Kathryn thought, knowing she could get a little sidetracked sometimes. But it was the idea of Seven finding any kind of intrigue about this particular environment that left her wondering how long she would last out here. 

Kathryn smiled to herself, thinking how it had been terribly sweet of Seven to come here without any objections, or trying to plan their activities down to the minute. Instead, in a show of support for her mental well-being, Seven hung up the project she’d been working on for the past few weeks and dropped in tow with her. 

The cottage they were staying in was awash with foliage and various flower gardens from edge to edge, but Kathryn picked out an area around the side that had a bit of open space where their vegetables would benefit best, as it was the most optimal spot for sun exposure given that there were less trees close by that could block it.

The vegetable garden was Kathryn’s way of trying to entice Seven into a hobby she could invest herself in during their stay. It seemed logical given Seven’s growing interest in the preparation of food, and figured, why not show her how that food is grown? Sure, Seven found it to be a little archaic at first, what with replicators being readily on hand, and this being just one big glorified replicator… But it was still a learning opportunity and a skill she could take with her if she ever needed it, or wanted a garden of her own somewhere, someday. And Kathryn finally got some use out of the knowledge her mother drove into her as a child, having been taught how to tend her gardens during many rainy springs and scorching summers in Indiana.

At the squeak of a rusted wheel sounding behind her, Kathryn turned her neck to see Seven pushing the wheel barrel full of compost she’d sent her to retrieve. 

“Just in time,” Kathryn called.

Seven stopped in front of the newly dug bed of soil and rested the back pegs on the grass. She looked Kathryn up and down before landing on her idle shovel. “You should have allowed me to do that.”

“Is this your way of telling me I look like hell?” Kathryn squinted at Seven, the sun shining in her eyes.

“No, you look rather appealing when you perspire. It has more to do with the fact that you shouldn’t be doing this kind of strenuous labor.”

Having learned that the sight of her own sweat didn’t turn Seven off was certainly something to ponder later, but the rest of her words left Kathryn feeling ambivalent. “It helped me take my mind off things.”

“Such as?” Seven pressed.

“How my ship is getting along without me.”

“Are you experiencing separation anxiety?” Seven asked, her tone suggesting it was a serious inquiry but her expression told her that she was being teased. Kathryn acted as if she hadn’t heard her. “We are in the holodeck,” Seven continued, now with added reassurance. “If there were to be an attack, or some variety of emergency, we would be made aware of it.”

Kathryn pursed her lips. “You’re right, Seven.” She accepted her fate and dropped down on her knees to help Seven mix the compost in with the soil. “You can start shoveling it in and I’ll do the incorporating,” she said, donning her gardening gloves.

Under her lashes, Kathryn stole peeks at her gardening partner as she deposited the compost, unable to stop the warmth that entered her stomach at how cute Seven looked in her cut off overalls. Her hair was different, gathered in a bulky bun at the nap of her neck with a blue bandana tied under it and around the crown of her head. 

Kathryn didn’t know exactly what she was feeling. Was it pride? Fascination? Or was she simply charmed by her change in appearance? Maybe it was all three neatly wrapped up together, but for the most part, it was love.

Kathryn could feel herself going doe eyed and forced her attention back to the work in front of her.

It was all still new for her, these emotions, the situation—their relationship. She saw herself as the captain so much that every time she had a sense of slipping into another state of being it was jarring once she became aware. Luckily, it mostly only occurred when Seven was within reach. Her inner voice would chastise, tell her she didn’t have the luxury to be absorbed and fanciful, that in her unique position, that’s how disasters happen. All it took was one meticulously placed lapse. 

But then there was a smaller, gentler voice that would remind her how this first initial stage of being in love only lasted for so long, and that she should enjoy it, because it wouldn’t come around again, not like this. Kathryn was caught in a tug of war over how she should behave, Starfleet principals and her own self-judgment weighing down over the part of her that just wanted to _be_ , and it was exhausting.

She had to admit, part of why she’d started to deteriorate had to do with her own inner conflicts, and while she knew she should discuss these issues with Seven, it just hadn’t been a priority. She, Kathryn Janeway, wasn’t a priority. It wasn’t a wonder how she ended up here. She shook her head.

Suddenly, they had finished with the compost and she looked up to see Seven awaiting further instruction, a trickle of concern in her expression, probably wondering if it’s the stress she’s been diagnosed with that’s causing the distraction. “Can you fetch the plants by the patio? I forgot I’d left them there.”

Seven dutifully strode around the back of the cottage, and as she went, Kathryn studied the backs of her bare legs with utmost scrutiny. The old saying, _"you hate to see her leave but love to watch her go"_ coming to mind and one side of her mouth quirked up until Seven rounded the corner again, container of seedlings in hand.

“How should we proceed?”

“Just dig a little spot in the dirt with your hand, like this,” Kathryn pressed her fingers into the soil until they were buried and cupped a handful of it out. “Then we take a seedling,” she held her opposite hand out and Seven placed a plant in her palm, “place it in, and gently cover it up, pressing the soil around it but careful not to press too hard, you don’t want it to be too firmly packed.”

Kathryn motioned for Seven to kneel down beside her so that she could mirror her technique. 

Watching Seven in the dirt, she was reminded of that fierce, scared drone that defied her at every turn, who wouldn’t even begin to see the value in something like this. And now she was—to be honest—somewhat humoring her in taking part in this little project, but Kathryn knew part of Seven was genuinely interested, that part of her cared, even if she didn’t quite show the level of enthusiasm one would hope for. It showed in the way she handled the delicate seedlings as she lifted them from their temporary container to gently place them in the soil, delivering them into what will be their final home with care.

She never would have expected it, but Seven developing a green thumb did make some kind of sense. It was certainly something for her to research and improve upon, would be a large accomplishment if she were to take on more than a modest vegetable garden. Keeping plants, especially edible ones, alive and healthy wasn’t always an easy feat.

“That’s the last of them,” Kathryn announced, and groaned as she stood, her feet and knees achy and strained from sitting on them for too long. “What do you think of this, Seven?” She asked of their handy work.

Seven paused to consider. “I hope to find it gratifying. The thought of these growing into a food source is appealing. And while it’s not within the same vein, my aunt ran a vineyard, and I’d like to experience what it’s like to cultivate produce to some extent.”

“So maybe it’s in your blood after all.” Kathryn slid her hand down Seven’s arm in an affectionate gesture, warming at the uniquely Seven smile that she was awarded.

Afterward, they sat on the steps of the back patio that looked out into the countryside and drank a glass of lemonade, toasting to their job well done of getting through the first portion of the day.

Kathryn outstretched an arm and tapped the left strap on Seven’s overalls. “You’re cute in these,” she remarked, voice going a bit lower than intended. She tried not to succumb to laughter at Seven’s emerging annoyance.

“Unfortunately, I do not share your appreciation for them.”

Kathryn chuckled. “I know, I’m sorry I suggested them. They just seemed appropriate given the activity.”

“I cannot help but notice that you are not wearing overalls,” Seven challenged, ocular implant rising.

“Yes, well…” Kathryn plucked at her less than rugged choice of attire, consisting of form fitting pants that cropped at the ankle, and a sleeveless white blouse that tied at her midriff. “I’m a starship captain. Refined,” she half-boasted, and not without a little show of bravado, with one brow arched in Seven’s direction and her legs crossed at the ankle as she lounged back against the, truthfully, uncomfortable stone steps.

Seven seemed to humor her a moment before she—swiftly and without mercy—shattered her perceived self-image. “Then I hate to inform you that this ‘refined captain’ currently has a smear of dirt across the apple of her cheek.”

Kathryn’s face fell, her ego quietly slipping out the back door, and began wiping at one cheek until Seven took it upon herself to swipe her thumb over the correct side for her, ridding it of the dirt Kathryn must have deposited there earlier after absent-mindedly scratching her face with her gardening gloves on.

“I guess that’s what I get for being big-headed," Kathryn surmised.

“It is as expected.”

“Are you saying I’m arrogant?” A hand somehow found its way to Kathryn's hip even in a prone position.

Seven's lips eased into a clever smile at the accusation. “You have moments of excessive confidence,” she commented, “but only occasionally is it to a fault.”

“That’s arrogance, Seven,” Kathryn drawled.

“So long as you are the one who said it.”

Kathryn opened her mouth for a rebuttal but then lost her edge, eased into a smile and watched as Seven took another sip of her lemonade. She looked to be quite pleased with herself. Kathryn decided she could have this one, much preferring to gaze at her a little longer while her sights were cast elsewhere.

They relaxed awhile in the sun, which Kathryn was greatly enjoying. She couldn’t fathom why she didn’t take advantage of the holodeck more often, seeing as their last shore leave had been far too long ago now, this was the closest thing any of them could get their hands on, and Kathryn had largely taken it for granted all these years. 

She cracked an eye open when she heard Seven heave a sigh and turned to see she was clearly experiencing discomfort, pulling the neckline of her shirt away from her chest. “I’m beginning to feel as if I’m slowing cooking in this garment.”

Kathryn tilted her head to assess her. “You’re hardly sweating.”

Worry settled in when Seven’s breathing quickened, looking like she might experience a panic attack. “I’m not used to being in this type of overly warm environment for long periods of time.”

Kathryn instinctively reached out to touch her, to offer comfort, but quickly thought better of it as she didn’t want to worsen things with the warmth of her hands. “You can take that off if you want, I’m sure there’s something more breathable back at the cott—” 

Her mind came to a stand-still when Seven quickly stood, unclipped her overalls and began to undress right in front of her. “I didn’t mean...” No, Kathryn certainly hadn’t meant for Seven to strip naked in the middle of their garden, but she also couldn’t find the will to give a genuine protest.

The image of a member of her senior staff barging in on red alert at the most inopportune of times popped into Kathryn’s head and she silently thanked a higher power that the Doctor had given strict orders for no one to interfere unless in case of emergency, and even then it would be over the holodeck communications system. 

Kathryn fiddled with the collar of her shirt, strove not to show the affect Seven casually disrobing was having on her—had on her _still_. They’d only been together for a few months now, and while some would consider that no time at all, Kathryn had been harboring these feelings for Seven for much, much longer, and was surprised by how adolescent she could still be made to feel; the picture of a lustful middle aged captain didn't sit comfortably.

Clearing her throat to make sure her voice wouldn’t crack, she suggested, “There’s a pond down the right hand path a little ways, if you want to give that a try.”

Without a word, Seven headed off in that direction, shedding what little remained of her clothing as she went.

It bewildered and—if she were honest—inspired Kathryn how Seven displayed no amount of unease in walking to her destination as nude as the day she was born, like all was right as rain.

Climbing to her feet, she took the time to study the sight of the statuesque woman who confidently strolled through the tall green grass and wildflowers, with skin that was beginning to tan and steel implants that glared when the sun hit them just right. It would make for an alluring painting if she had any kind of artistic skill, she thought, and if others were to happen upon Seven like this, they would surely liken her to Aphrodite; but Kathryn knew she had parts of Athena, a piece of Nike, and shades of Nemesis in her. A goddess all her own.

Her thoughts dispersed when Seven slipped from view, and Kathryn made haste to catch up, suddenly realizing that she didn’t know whether or not Seven knew how to swim. She wouldn’t have worried any other time, Seven being the last person to do something so foolish, but given her desperation, Kathryn didn’t want to take any chances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

Kathryn kept a brisk pace down the winding path that lead to the pond, the watery mass visible once she rounded a large hedge of tall bushes. She carried Seven’s discarded clothes in her arms, deciding she wanted to afford her the option of walking back to the cottage clothed in case she cared to put her part-time captain out of her misery.

She spotted Seven out in the middle of the pond, who appeared to be treading water with no issues and a minor relief flooded Kathryn at not needing to worry about her possibly sinking.

It was quite large for a pond, it’s length surpassing that of your standard sport swimming pool, with orange daylilies and cattails sprinkled around its perimeter, a really lovely sight, and for the first time Kathryn almost wished she had a holo-imager. 

She thought to sit by the edge in the grass and simply observe Seven as she swam, but her eye caught a small, wooden and weathered looking paddle boat docked a little ways down and got a better idea.

Taking the humble boat out into the open water, Kathryn took turns rowing on each side until she came to where Seven was last seen, let it slowly coast the rest of the way and waited for her to make another appearance.

She must have superior lung capacity because it was almost a full minute before she happened to look over the side of the boat and was met with a glimpse of the lithe, rippled form of Seven of Nine, just below the surface, swimming past. 

Seven popped up a few feet away, blonde hair loose and slicked back, and blue eyes as large and vivid as Kathryn had ever seen them in the sunlight. 

“Feeling better, I presume?” Kathryn asked.

Seven panted lightly from exertion. “Yes, the cooler temperature of the water has been helpful. You should consider joining me.”

“No thanks, I’d prefer to stay dry,” Kathryn said off-handedly. She wasn’t about to get her clothes wet, and skinny dipping wasn’t appealing at the present moment either.

But that hadn’t discouraged Seven from trying again. “It’s my understanding that swimming can be a good way of relieving stress. I’m finding it to be surprisingly calming.”

“Tempting,” Kathryn winked, refusing to be swayed. “But I think I’ll stick with my boat. For what it’s worth, I am enjoying watching you swim.”

Seven seemed less than satisfied with her answer, appeared vexed, actually, and Kathryn cracked an amused smile at her ornery disposition. For someone who claimed the water had a calming affect, she sure had no problem getting worked up over something as irrelevant as this.

She supposed Seven may have talked with the Doctor before they left, discussed what could work as suitable ways to get the work-a-holic (a word the Doctor had so graciously referred to her as once and then never again) captain to relax, but of course, Seven couldn’t just let her in on what she’s trying to achieve. Who would Kathryn be if she didn’t disregard everything her chief medical officer suggested when it pertained to her health. The only reason she had agreed to be here at all, in this rickety old boat, was for Seven’s sake. Or so she told herself.

Seven glided forward in the water and closed the small space that existed between them, her hands coming to rest on the rim of the wood. It was with considerable skill that she altered her expression, softly morphed it into one of vulnerable sincerity as she peered up at Kathryn through lashes. “Please.”

Kathryn all but guffawed. “Oh no,” she wagged a finger at her. “That’s not going to work on me this time, I’m afraid.”

Seven sighed in mild frustration, turned her head away a moment before coming back for more. “And if I told you that you’re going to swim whether you agree to it or not?” She asserted, studiously maintaining eye contact. 

Kathryn couldn’t deny the wry smirk that naturally emerged, every bit of her answering the call at the direct challenge in Seven’s eyes and contesting; joyously and without malice. 

She leaded in for added affect, voice bordering the line between dangerous and seductive. “Then I’d wish you good luck.” 

_So much for not taking a dip,_ Kathryn thought. After all this time, she still wasn’t altogether sure what it was, whether it be Seven’s assertiveness or the banter they exchanged back and forth. All she knew for sure was the spark she could feel dancing around them was always too good to resist playing into. It made Kathryn’s adrenaline pump almost as much as when she heard a red alert klaxon.

And when that spark broke out of formation with the others to float down and ignite in Seven’s eyes, she knew it had been worth it.

Seven narrowed her eyes just enough to give away that she was determining something, and sure enough, Kathryn was let in on the course of action as Seven began to take advantage of her poorly boat, used her body weight to push down on the side she had in her grip, it making a slow but sure descent into the pond.

Kathryn grabbed the opposite side for balance. “You wouldn’t dare!” She gave a false glare, one that wouldn’t fool anybody and definitely not the likes of Seven of Nine, who was now well aware of the game they were playing.

Unpredictably, Seven relented a moment, body mass slipping back into the water as she let the boat level out, most likely hoping her little show of brutish force was enough to sway Kathryn in her favor. 

“I’m positive I do not need to remind you of my extensive record regarding previous instances of disobedience,” Seven pointed out.

“You know, those records are all pretty dated by now, Seven. When was the last time you really defied my orders, hmm?” Kathryn cocked a brow.

Seven gave a rare smile, the sort that wasn’t used for common pleasantries or after dry remarks. This one Kathryn saw most during games of Velocity when she was being a bit too presumptuous, partly for the sake of riling Seven up. It would serve its purpose at times, make her more prone to physical contact, a more dominating opponent. And if they ended up on the floor rather than seeing their final game through, well, who could complain.

And she hadn’t needed to be told that this was the moment of reckoning, Seven taking a page out of her old captain’s playbook by leaning in a fraction to issue the final blow.

“It is said that the captain must always go down with the ship.”

With one fell swoop, Seven used the full extent of her weight to push the side of the boat down into the water, successfully sending Kathryn toppling over and splashing down into the pond somewhere within the vicinity of Seven.

The initial plunge had shocked Kathryn’s skin to life; the warm climate making the cool water feel wholly unfamiliar to it. When she propelled herself up through the murkiness and broke the surface, she swiped at the wet hair that had stuck itself in front of her eyes and was greeted with Seven, who was smug and expectant. 

“Well done.” Kathryn curled two fingers, motioning for Seven to come closer. “Come ‘ere,” she rasped.

Seven appeared skeptical but remained silent, simply swam the stroke or two that was between them. 

Once close enough, Kathryn waited a beat before lowering herself in the water, just enough to fill her mouth, then quickly squirted it out at Seven. She had scrunched up her face at the gentle barrage of water, screwed her eyes shut—but to her credit, didn’t recoil.

“What was the purpose of that?” Seven retorted.

“Compensation for sinking my ship.”

Suddenly Kathryn’s her arm and then her waist were grabbed under the water, was swiftly pulled flush up against Seven’s nude form where her pale eyes devoured her mouth just before her lips did, pressing them together in an eager kiss. 

Seven’s lips slipped effortlessly over Kathryn’s own, both of their faces drenched and water dripping down from their hair. It was entirely more sensual than she’d been anticipating, Seven’s forcefulness ebbing into a slow caress, and a sigh floated out of Kathryn only to be swallowed up.

“This isn’t what I’d had in mind when I splashed you,” Kathryn uttered upon release, breathless and hanging on to Seven with her arms around her shoulders. She couldn’t touch the bottom of the pond, but Seven seemingly could, possibly with just the tips of her toes as she kept them both above head level.

“Then perhaps you should consider other possibilities.”

Seven began the short swim to shore with Kathryn still in her arms. She hadn’t bothered putting up a fuss at being carried, found that she rather liked the sensation of being pulled through the calm water while tucked into Seven’s side. A piece of information that would have been useful in getting her in the pond by means other than throwing her off a boat.

With shoes filled with water, Kathryn trudged into the grass and went to work on her hair, bunching it to the side and wringing the water out. She was caught off guard—yet again—as she was turned around by Seven, a hand catching her elbow, and freely allowed herself to be pulled into another embrace; mouths hungry and hands seeking.

Her own hands glided across Seven’s slick back, her soft skin now blissfully silken to the touch, inciting Kathryn to deepen their kiss, tongue coming to greet the avid lips that sought to over-take her.

She let Seven lead her down, her back coming to rest in the soft grass below, and Seven diligently straddled her at the hips.

When they broke apart, Kathryn’s eyes grew large, stunned by the form above her that still glistened with water in the sunlight, an incredibly rare sight she wanted to commit to memory. She had only managed to tear her eyes away when Seven’s adept hands began to pursue the tie at the bottom of her soaked blouse, an incensed eagerness present on her face that always stirred something inside. 

“Here?” Kathryn practically croaked up at her, eyes unblinking.

The storm cleared in the nude woman above her just enough for her hands to still, and asked, “Is that a problem?” Seven’s gaze seemed to be caught in a battle between Kathryn’s eyes and kiss swollen lips.

Kathryn looked above them into the clear blue sky. It was a bright day out, the suns rays illuminating everything, leaving nothing hidden from view. _…Far, far too bright,_ she thought, swallowing against a dry throat. “It’s just…”

Seven palmed the grass beside her knee, kneading it as if formulating what level of comfort it would provide them. That caused Kathryn’s heart to beat faster, anticipation and uncertainty colliding within her.

“It’s a little bright out, don’t you think?” Kathryn squinted in the blazing sun to make her point.

“We could relocate to a shaded area, if that would be more suitable,” Seven offered, a logical solution as any.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. Kathryn was glad to see Seven exercising spontaneity, but it came at the price of expressing a personal vulnerability of hers, something she hadn’t come to grips with yet and hadn’t bet on that being exposed today. Or like this. 

“It’s not that, it’s…” Kathryn began, wished she hadn’t wondered back to Seven’s face where her large eyes stared down at her, patiently waiting… And with shoulders tensed, she did her best to sound nonchalant rather than let the uncomfortable inevitability of being known that threatened to consume her spill forth. “I’m feeling a little self-conscious, is all.” 

Seven’s brow furrowed, perplexed but not without concern. “What about?”

“I don’t know if you’ve taken to noticing but, when we have sex it tends to be in my quarters… with some very helpful mood lighting.”

In the shadows of Kathryn Janeway’s quarters, with the scarce and mellow gleam of lamp light, the faint glow of stars was all she really felt necessary, with part of her free to imagine herself as the svelte and moderately fit woman she remembered not so long ago. What did the sun have to offer her other than crude reality?

Seven looked out at their surroundings, hoping to find the clarity Kathryn didn’t altogether afford her. “The daylight bothers you?”

“It’s what the daylight reveals that bothers me.”

With some modicum of comprehension dawning—but not quite understanding the full scope, Seven placed a comforting hand on her arm. “I assure you, there is nothing to be ashamed of—”

“I’m not ashamed,” Kathryn answered, a little too quick, and sharper than she’d intended. She turned her head away at having caught herself sounding defensive.

Seven retracted the hand and moved off Kathryn’s lap to sit next to her instead, allowing her space, and neatly tucked her legs underneath her, shoulders back and spine straight.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Kathryn followed suit, sat up with knees half bent. 

She habitually ran a hand through her auburn hair, which was considerably more difficult when wet, but tried to tame it into something she hoped resembled orderly. She’s always taken a lot a pride in the presentation of her hair, despised it when flat, and wet would be one cut above.

Just before Kathryn could wonder if she’d already sullied this excursion they were on, Seven’s voice filled her ears again, almost timid sounding. “I think I can relate.”

That she hadn’t predicted—for in her mind—she was unable to comprehend how Seven could possibly relate, this image of a perfectly gorgeous woman that sat nude before her without a stitch of humility shown. 

“How do you mean?” Kathryn asked.

She watched as Seven carefully considered the implant that resided on the top of her right thigh, explored its dips and ridges with the tips of her fingers. It was one of the more discordant implants, gave the impression it was fighting for its place among her human physiology, a long strip of cool metal that had erupted from underneath the skin, causing tendrils of small blood vessels to rise to the surface around it in a chaotic manner.

Seeming transfixed by it, Seven began without breaking concentration. “When we first became intimate, I wondered how you might perceive me,” she recalled, voice low. “While most of me has been healed and restored by the Doctor, there are still parts that will never be as they once were… Some are unsightly, would possibly be considered unsettling to some individuals.” 

Disregarding the implant, she diverted her attention back to Kathryn, piercing blue eyes full of emotion. “I saw your human body, unmarred and whole, and I experienced hesitance to show you my own.” She took a steadying breath. “But that hesitance dissipated when you showed me—with everything that you are—that my worries had been misplaced. That my implants were visually insignificant when it came to me as a whole.”

An ache found its way into Kathryn’s chest at Seven’s recount of her own struggle, however momentary it may have been, was relieved to find she’d unknowingly done well in resolving it, had adequately displayed the extent of her feelings regarding the subject. 

Kathryn reverently bent down and placed a careful, lingering kiss on the implant that Seven had been studying, solid and warm against her lips. “Thank you for sharing that with me, I know it’s not easy…” She smiled warily, aware that her number was up next. “And you’re right, your implants have never factored in to my attraction to you. They’re apart of you, make you who you are.” 

She was rewarded with a small smile from Seven, but the smile that she could plainly see in Seven’s eyes was always more prominent and satisfactory, and she quickly mirrored it but with her own wide stretch that she knew to be dazzling.

“Will you tell me now, precisely, what it is you’re feeling self-conscious about?” Seven tried again, head tilted as Kathryn bowed her head, eyes downcast and absently plucking at some blades of grass.

Getting out of this had been futile from the moment she’d expressed concern, she understood, but the foolishness she felt creep into her normally self-assured nature was another obstacle.

But like most difficulties, she found the best way to tackle them was to just push through.

“My age, I suppose,” she echoed, eyes still on the greenery and sounding more despondent than she felt.

The feeling of absurdity only intensified when she dared flick her eyes up at Seven, confusion strewn across her features, could see the wheels turning in her highly intelligent mind as she attempted to calculate the significance of this information.

Kathryn sighed in frustration. What was she afraid of? That one day Seven would find out she’s actually been having sex with a middle aged woman nearing fifty? Kathryn didn’t fight the urge to roll her eyes at herself.

A hand found its way to the back of her neck and rubbed rigorously, words coming out before Kathryn really took the time to consider what they comprised of.

“I’m not as young and fit as I used to be, and the sun out here is pretty unforgiving in that respect. This body has seen better days, Seven. And you…” She paused, allowing herself to take in all of what Seven so openly allowed Kathryn to gaze upon at her leisure. “Well, I just don’t compare.” 

She hadn’t meant for it to sound like she was putting herself down. Kathryn knew she was attractive, but she also knew anyone would have to be a fool not to feel caught in Seven’s shadow. 

While that was by no means Seven’s fault, for she hardly seemed to notice half the time just how devastating she truly was—something Kathryn always found rather charming about her... That physicality had no inherent value in her world.

And yet, Seven’s perspective seemed to have little affect on Kathryn’s own perception of herself. She swore her belly was getting rounder by each passing year, her breasts losing their once delightful perk and inching incrementally lower, and what little muscle she had that used to define her arms had since faded. She’d even found her first grey hair recently. Three, to be exact. 

Whatever various possible responses she thought Seven might come to, when she suddenly leaned in, her weight coming to rest on a hand that was planted firmly in the grass, breasts ever so slightly swaying forward; all thought ceased for a few precious seconds. Kathryn’s breath didn’t return to her lungs until the touch of Seven’s free hand was felt against her now much warmer cheek.

Seven’s previously bemused expression became open, contemplative, confidence finding her as she slowly traced the outline of her jaw with silver encased fingertips, as if considering it for the first time. 

Their eyes locked, then, and when Seven finally spoke, unblinkingly, she did so with a soft conviction that always sent shivers up Kathryn’s spine. “You are remarkable, and there is no part of you that is unworthy of my eyes.”

Breathing became a novel concept for Kathryn as it vanished again, chest still and yet wonderfully aching, the fast rhythm of her heart more prominent than anything. 

If such a declaration had been uttered by anyone else, Kathryn may have chortled at the stark romanticism of it, but Seven had been so genuine, so absolute, that she didn’t know whether to be choked up or to throw herself at her.

“Though of course,” Seven continued, breaking through Kathryn’s daze. “There is no need for us to do it here if it makes you uncomfortable. But please know...” Seven paused to wet her lips, a sight Kathryn couldn’t deny herself, eyes willfully dropping to them as her own lips parted of their own accord. “I would take great pleasure in it, and I would make sure that you did as well.”

Whether it was pure desire, the unfailing magic of Seven’s candor, or her own frustration with herself reaching its limits that lead to her decision, only one thing could be certain. Saying no to Seven of Nine when she wanted something was never going to be a reality for Kathryn Janeway, not privately.

Without a word spoken, with just the look of trust and want in Seven’s gaze filling her, Kathryn made the bold decision and slowly began to undress.

Seven sat very still. Her hands rested against bare thighs that were softly coated in blonde wisps of hair as Kathryn unhurriedly removed each article of clothing, took delight in the wide, sky blue eyes that raked over every newly exposed piece of flesh like it was something she’d only just discovered.

The air that met the bareness of her chest was both freeing and exposing, nipples tightening at the draft that swept through, chilling her still damp skin.

It was considerably less erotic when Kathryn reached her pants, was forced to roll back on her bottom as she struggled to pull them down and off, the wet material having been practically plastered to the skin of her legs. 

Thankfully, Seven hardly noticed, her rapt attention fixed on her breasts rather than the hands that battled at her lower half.

Her underwear had come off with them, having melded themselves to her pants, making it impossible to do a separate show of them. Not that they were anything to show off, she hadn’t put on a pair she wouldn’t have worn any day of the week.

When it was all said and done, Kathryn noted how Seven’s chest expanded and fell heavily, and took it upon herself to lean back in the grass on her elbows, shifted her hips to one side, legs together and slightly bent, completely on display for the young woman; with rounded breasts hanging proudly, full but not overgrown thatch of dark hair peaking out from over the curve of her beckoning hip.

She tried to look appealing, schooled her features into what she believed exuded a hungry look—one she’d certainly never had any trouble pulling off in the past—a silent invitation for Seven to resume what she’d started when she had first carried her out of the pond.

Confusion temporarily came over Kathryn as Seven silently stood and walked past her. 

A hand lifted to interject but fell short when Kathryn became aware of the grass being disturbed behind her, and soon enough two long legs extended themselves out beside her own. Strong hands then gripped her waist, pulled her up to rest flush against Seven’s warm front, heavenly, comforting breasts pressing just below her shoulder blades.

Their legs mingled until Seven brought Kathryn’s thighs up, bent her knees and pulled them apart, and for a moment, the spread of her legs aligned with the body of water that stretched out in front of them. It caused something in her to quake, a sense she didn’t recognize, but was deeply curious about, making itself known.

Kathryn audibly inhaled, looked down at her less than fit stomach, a soft roundness that folded in on itself, demanding it be known. “This isn’t the most flattering position.”

“It’s not meant to be,” Seven said intimately into her ear. Her heated breath tickled the shell of it and Kathryn shivered. “But flattery is irrelevant in this case.”

“Is that so?” Kathryn half quipped, only a little apprehensive. She had a birds eye view of Seven’s hands as they idly slid along her ribs and waist, resisted the urge to squirm as she was regrettably ticklish in those areas.

Then Seven whispered into her ear again, lips brushing against it this time, but only just. “Do you trust me?” She asked.

Kathryn closed her eyes against the sensation, her deep, smooth voice causing goosebumps to rise and mutely nodded before uttering a low, “Yes.”

“Then I want you to watch me touch you. Is that acceptable?”

Well, this was unexpected, Kathryn thought, but not disagreeable. Even if she did feel more exposed than she’s ever been in her life, but it was a feeling she was beginning to find enjoyment in the more comfortable she allowed herself to be, the more their surroundings lured her in, mesmerized and ensnared.

She hummed when Seven delicately ran a thumb over a nipple, her head instinctively lolling backward into Seven’s shoulder and sighing her agreeance. 

“No,” Seven nudged her. “You must watch,” she gently insisted.

Kathryn forced her neck to bend forward. All she wanted was to rest it against Seven and let her take her. Seven dipped them forward a bit more to aid her, craned her neck around Kathryn’s until her cheek was pressed into her jawline.

Seven’s mismatched hands began to stroke the skin at her sides attentively, and Kathryn was thankful that her touch was firm enough not to cause her to squirm this time.

Her fingers then splayed out across her belly before ascending towards her breasts, her thumbs—both differing in texture—carefully stroked over her nipples once before cupping both breasts in her hands. Kathryn pushed her chest out and strained momentarily against the new attention, but it left just as soon as it had arrived, and Seven’s hands stopped to rest just below her collar bones.

“I’ll have you know that the sight of you has always positively affected me,” Seven started, gracefully sweeping her hands down across her chest again, passing now hardened nipples that needlessly asked for attention. “The delicate slope of your breasts...” she whispered ardently, hands never stopping as they continued their way down to cradle her belly. “The softness of your abdomen,” and then skittered to the insides of her thighs where they tickled lightly, “the strength of your legs.”

Kathryn gasped when, without warning, Seven confidently cupped her core with each of her hands, demonstrating a possessiveness that made her pelvis tug forward. “The most intimate parts of you.”

She felt Seven’s mouth leave her ear, the absence of warmth making her shiver as cool air greeted it, but it was forgotten about when that warm, plush mouth was re-positioned to the side of Kathryn’s neck, lips and teeth dragging across the tendon there.

Now it was Kathryn who ground her pelvis into Seven’s hands, still and unmoving between her legs, simply embracing the length of her as she poured adoration onto the column of her neck, swirled her talented tongue in places and sucked in others.

When she relented, neck damp and hands receding from where they nestled between her legs, Kathryn became aware of her chin being grasped, her head gently turned towards Seven’s face. “My intellect knows that no individual can embody perfection, but when I see you like this, there is a feeling in me that argues otherwise, in a way that I cannot accurately explain.”

All Kathryn heard was the sound of their breathing and the rapid rate of her heart beat, couldn’t remember when she had closed what little distance there was between their mouths in a desperately tender meeting of lips. It was all she could do when the woman she loves says, in her own way, that you’re imperfectly perfect in her eyes.

“Thank you,” Kathryn whispered as she parted from her, eyes bleary. 

“It is you I should thank,” Seven uttered, “for allowing me to love you. I know it’s something you still struggle with.”

Despite herself, Kathryn smiled and turned in Seven’s arms so that they were face to face, perched on her knees between Seven’s legs, arms coming to loop around her neck.

“You knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to this.”

It was Seven’s turn to smile, eyes alight. “I did. But I don’t think that _you_ had been completely briefed on the matter.”

Kathryn arched her brow at Seven insinuating she was difficult, and responded by pushing Seven’s shoulders backward until she laid back among the green, her damp, golden hair mingling with it’s vibrancy and captivating her.

Seven’s eyes grew heavy, lids drooping as she gazed up at her from her spot in the grass, not hiding the hunger that was evident in them as Kathryn perched above, encasing slender hips with her thighs.

Seven’s hands, never remaining idle for long, started a soothing path from Kathryn’s thighs, to waist, to breasts; her touch no longer occupying a teasing manner as Seven caressed her nipples between fingers and thumbs.

Involuntarily, Kathryn rocked forward and planted her hands on either side of her, a blissful sigh slipping out, pushed her breasts further into Seven’s hands that were deliciously pulling at her aroused nipples.

The light breeze was brushing strands of auburn hair that had fallen in Kathryn’s face as her neck dipped, hips wanting to grind down into Seven’s abdomen, anything suitable she could make contact with promptly.

She soon shifted lower, trapped Seven’s thigh between hers—sans implant. Not that Kathryn hadn’t tried to ride that particular one a time before. The thought had originally intrigued her and took it upon herself to explore its possibilities, but unfortunately it hadn’t served as a very comfortable surface to grind ones most sensitive bits against, and so she had to settle for skin to skin.

Kathryn groaned lowly, relief and satisfaction washing over her as she unabashedly pressed and slid the length of her excited cunt across Seven’s velvety smooth warmth, the wetness that had gathered there easily spreading, and whimpered when Seven gripped her hips to help guide her along.

When it came to sex, there were so many things Kathryn hadn’t realized she’d forgotten she liked. 

After years of being alone, her bed only knowing one body, Kathryn had grown to settle for the quickest method when it came to quelling the incessant pulsing between her legs and the flood of lustful thoughts so that she could get her meager 6 hours sleep. She had let her body’s needs and her sexuality become nothing more than a nuisance in her life rather than something she embraced and took part in, unknowing of how much of herself she had let slowly die.

Starting a sexual relationship with Seven had gotten Kathryn back in touch with her body in ways she hadn’t anticipated, and she was still finding things, new aspects of her sexuality that she had only just uncovered. And Seven was more than happy to oblige her in discovering new ways to please one another, having pleasantly found her appetite to be strong and every bit as prurient.

With a sly smirk, Kathryn placed her knee against Seven’s sex, wiggled it in a teasing motion and was duly answered with a short groan, shifted her weight to create more pressure against the spot Kathryn could see was flush with arousal.

She bit her lip, never ceasing her own efforts on top Seven’s thigh, and admired how the flesh of her breasts lightly swayed with every thrust of her hips, every pleasurable stroke of her cunt against her thigh. 

Without a thought she stilled suddenly and bent down, took one full breast in her hand and brought a rosy tipped nipple into her mouth to suck and toy with, hummed around it when Seven arched her back, the column of her neck connecting with the tops of trees on the horizon as her head went back.

It was welcome encouragement when Seven cupped the back of her neck, sure fingers eventually finding their way into her hair when Kathryn gently bit at her.

She would have been more than content to spend an unprecedented amount of time ravishing those breasts, so it came as a surprise when Seven swiftly and without warning rolled her over, pinning her onto her back and sitting between her legs, a newfound look of determination, imposing and radiant as ever. 

Feeling brazen and unencumbered, Kathryn opened her legs wider, felt the breeze float across her heated labia for the second time that day—except now she had far less reservations about it—and luxuriated in the sensation as she undulated towards an invisible touch.

Seven simply observed for a moment, eyes following Kathryn’s own fine-boned hands that ran down the length of her body to grasp the insides of her thighs, silently begging for Seven to do something—anything at all would suffice.

Bunches of grass found their way into Kathryn’s fists when Seven dropped her mouth to where she’d been wanting it most, dragged the flat of her tongue from her opening to her clitoris in one sure swipe. She repeated this a dozen times, possibly more, Kathryn wasn’t counting, had long since surrendered any analytical part of her brain as each lash was firmer and slower than the last. It drove Kathryn mad and Seven was aware of this, the pressure of her tongue sliding upwards onto her clit only to retreat providing just enough pleasure for Kathryn to want more, but never enough to fulfill. It made her legs quiver with want.

“Seven, don’t make me wait,” Kathryn urged, longing for her mouth to fully embrace her. She curved her spine in a wave-like motion, back arching and giving way to hips that thrust upward, seeking more contact with Seven’s normally benevolent mouth only to be revoked.

She exhaled sharply when Seven halted, peered down to see her staring, ocular brow raised. “What is it that humans say? Good things come to those who wait?”

Kathryn rose up on her elbows. “I’m beginning to regret having taught you anything about humanity,” she complained dryly. She thumped back against the ground, mock discontent. “What ever happened to borg efficiency, anyway?”

“Reaching climax as quickly as possible does not always cultivate the most satisfying orgasm. My way is every bit as efficient.”

“But is it the borg way?” Kathryn goaded pointedly, anything to get her moving again.

She became a bit perturbed by the somewhat unusual smile that birthed itself across Seven’s face in light of her, albeit, quite preposterous and only partially serious inquiry.

“The borg have no use for physical pleasure,” Seven disclosed. “But if they did…” she paused a beat before continuing, “you would not want to know what the ‘borg way’ would entail.”

Kathryn minutely swallowed, a dark curiosity nibbling at her. “I’m listening.”

“There are two options,” she theorized. “A steady stream of orgasms until your body is unable to produce any more, or the denial of release for a prolonged period of time.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened. Thankfully, it hadn’t been nearly as disturbing as she’d imagined, thoughts of assimilation or the use of her borg tubules having originally sprung to mind. Or maybe it was just her that was the more perverted one of the two. She didn’t want to give more thought than necessary to that possibility.

“I think I’ll stick to whatever your original plan was.”

“That would be wise of you.” Seven lifted Kathryn’s legs and hooked them around her hips. “Although, I wouldn’t subject you to either one of those scenarios here.”

“No?”

“No. Perhaps in a different simulation.”

She knew Seven was only teasing, that it was meant to tantalize and would never do anything Kathryn didn’t irrevocably agree to, but the barest glint in her eye told her that part of Seven was giving serious consideration to it, even if it would only ever exist as a fantasy and, somewhat unexpectedly, Kathryn felt herself pulse at that knowledge.

It almost came as a shock—Kathryn’s mind having effectively wondered off—when Seven slipped a hand, webbed in steel, astride her clitoris and ventured lower, felt the gentle press of two solid fingertips as they effortlessly slipped inside. Kathryn tipped her head back and groaned with approval. 

They moved in slow, languorous strokes that reached to the hilt before drawing back, almost completely. Each time Kathryn felt her fingers reach their limit a wave of pleasure would wash over her just before they drew back, eliciting a moan from her throat.

She crossed her ankles over Seven’s lower back when she started using her hips to rock her fingers in a more steady pace, the grass beginning to itch at Kathryn’s back with every new thrust.

Seven found her breasts again, her lips descending on a nipple and swirling her tongue over it, occasionally drawing it into her mouth as far as she could, the rough treatment shooting straight to Kathryn’s neglected clit and she tried her best to grind her pelvis into Seven’s palm.

And just when she had became fearful of the desperate plea that she could feel her mind urging she make, all sensation ceased. Wonderful, merciful fingers withdrew from her cunt and the soft, but demanding mouth left her breast; the safety of Seven’s partial body weight lifted from her own.

But it had mattered little, had only been a temporary deprivation as she was pulled forward, strong arms looping around her narrow thighs. And instead of those begging words—words unbecoming of someone who was held in such high regard by a crew of over one hundred—they quickly turned to ones of affirmation, passion filled cries of bliss.

It was almost _too much_ , Kathryn marveled, her pleasure addled-mind hardly able to keep up with the way Seven’s tongue swirled across her eager clitoris in the most exquisite way, her pace consistent and endless. 

She appreciated the way Seven allowed her to grip her hair, to press her firmly into her overly excited flesh until everything was searing. Her breath hitched and then caught just before she succumbed to an orgasm that all but ripped from her; a sound she’d couldn’t recognize, but knew it was hers from the vibrating of her throat, barely reached her ears, and all she saw was the bluest sky she’d ever seen.

When she came down, Kathryn vaguely remembered thanking Seven (something she’d feel embarrassed about later), her hand glossing over the blond hair that was a mere blur, whimpered at the pointed nose that brushed over her sensitive and sated sex just before a warm cheek rested on top her lower abdomen.

She imagined her body gradually being enveloped by the ground; grass, soil, and various tiny wild flowers that were scattered like lost children settling around her, muscle and bone feeling more relaxed than they ever had. 

The voice of Seven seemed far away, at least she thought it was Seven, couldn’t quite make it out as she was only able to concern herself with the buzzing of cicadas in her dazed euphoria, and the bright spots that played behind her eyelids, utterly content to lay in the sun like a cat that had found a lone sun beam in an otherwise dark enclosure.

The spell dwindled when drops of water could be felt falling on her face, and dared open her eyes to Seven standing above her, newly wet from having dipped back into the pond, rivulets of water flowing down breasts and stomach and thighs that seemed to sparkle in the light.

As if being called to the figure that stood before her, Kathryn was compelled to sit up on weak knees.

From her spot in the grass, Kathryn gazed up at Seven and her breath slowed in her lungs, could only describe her as empyrean, blocking the sun with her stature. Her golden hair still dripped, some of the droplets finding their way onto Kathryn’s bare chest to mingle with the faint freckles that dwell there.

This was the most intimate and fulfilling experience she could recall having. Kathryn couldn’t remember a time where she ever felt so vulnerable yet relaxed, only the trust she had in Seven allowing her to freely let go, like returning to something she never knew she’d forgotten; and with the lively abundance of nature around them, all encompassing with it’s scents and sounds and textures, it was almost like a waking dream; surreal yet undeniably happening.

Kathryn rose up on her knees and placed her hands just above the swells of Seven’s bottom, only breaking eye contact to allow herself to rest her forehead against her stomach and breathed her in, scent tinged with the water from the pond, an earthy sort of loveliness to it.

She exhaled heavily when Seven’s hands threaded through her hair rhythmically, almost feeling as if she were being petted; accepted and revered by her, silently telling her that anything she wanted to do was perfectly okay. If she wanted to kneel here, cheek pressed into the soft pouch of her lower belly, that was her prerogative. 

But Kathryn could smell her, knew she had been ready for some time now and appreciated her patience, cause the easy fire that lived in Seven was always there, but sometimes it could be like molten lava, slow but persistent, and absolutely all consuming.

So she bent slightly, let her nose drift down into the dark caramel thatch of hair above her sex and nuzzled it, gripped and pulled Seven’s hips more firmly into her face and sighed.

It was without ceremony that her lips and tongue found its way under, licked and searched until she heard Seven give a shuddering breath up above, felt her hips barely jerk as she reached that sensitive spot hidden beneath delicate, impossibly soft flesh, felt the small hardness against the tip of her tongue. 

She used her thumbs to push the insides of her thighs part, just at the juncture, spreading her open just a bit more, enough so that she could fit her mouth over her easily, entirely, her chin nestled between them and tilted her head to bore up into Seven’s face, her eyes wide and her breath deep and shaky.

She’d never experienced more intense eye contact, breathed heavily through her nose and worked her tongue over and over again around Seven’s swollen clitoris, languidly at first, switching between slow and more persistent strokes as she saw fit.

Seven’s hands never left her hair, but they now clenched it, balled auburn fistfuls as she strove to maintain her stance. Kathryn could feel her thighs trembling, was sure that her legs wanted to give, so she firmly grasped at her knees to try and keep her upright for the duration.

Kathryn couldn’t describe how much she loved this, how much she loved seeing Seven’s expression contort from something that almost resembled pain to one of utter clarity, lips open, various sounds ranging from high pitched to a low grunt depending on how hard she sucked at her. It gave a feeling of intoxication just witnessing her pleasure.

There was a time when being on her knees for anyone would have unsettled her, an unsteady balance of power. But with Seven she had never felt more in control, more appreciated or loved. Nothing was demanded of her, only took what she was willing to give. And she wanted to take almost just as much—wanted Seven to give her this, give her the knowledge that she made her feel this way, that if she continued loving her with her tongue and sucking with her lips that she would burst at the seams and come so desperately against her mouth and her face...

That she would cry out with her name wrapped around that normally calm and collected voice that turned into something almost indistinguishable to her ears, uncharacteristically sharp and needy... And when she did just that, Kathryn didn’t know what possessed tears to break from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Perhaps it was just that beautiful.

Kathryn gently licked at the mess she’d caused, hands shaking as they caressed up and down Seven’s thighs, her breathing hitched and shuddering as more tears gathered..

It wasn’t until Seven stepped back and grasped her jaw that she stopped, held it so delicately that it made her choke back a sob.

Time seemed to slow down as Seven immediately kneeled in the grass in front of her, legs shaky and breath still coming quick from her orgasm. “What’s wrong?” Her hand moved to the side of Kathryn’s neck, concerned and keen eyes darting as if she could somehow physically locate the problem.

“I’m alright,” she sniffed. “I may have gotten a little overwhelmed there for a moment.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No, I… I really enjoyed myself.” Kathryn gave a soft snort in spite of everything. “It wasn’t a bad cry, it was a relief, the emotions of the day boiling over.”

Seven visibly relaxed some. “I understand,” she said, thumb rubbing at her cheek in a comforting manner. “Usually it is the one who experiences the orgasm that cries,” Seven pointed out, a teasing but lighthearted look about her face.

Kathryn rolled her eyes humorously. “Leave it to me to break the mold.”

“You are proficient at that.”

Kathryn gave a light smile that mirrored Seven’s own, and absently stroked up and down her arms a moment before giving into the urge to kiss her again, wanting to remind her where her mouth had been. She was pleased when Seven’s tongue licked at her lips, couldn’t believe how insatiable she still felt.

Seven laid back in the lush grass, legs crossed and gestured for Kathryn to join her. She curled into Seven’s side, head on her chest as clouds rolled in above, shielding the yellow sun and making her drowsy. Seven’s fingers sliding through her hair wasn’t making it any easier to keep her eyes open. She had only meant to rest them for a minute, to rest and take everything in, to let them just be together in this rare chance of peace—without obligations or responsibilities, but sleep would soon find her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer than intended to get this part up, I was dragging my feet a little, and there was a lot to edit. But I hope this chapter finds you well.  
> Comments are most appreciated as it is the fuel that keeps my garbage brain moving. 👍


End file.
